


From Now On (I’ll Love You Forever)

by lostinthesounds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by that one picture, bellamy surprises clarke, y’all know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: inspired by the picture of bob and eliza where he kisses her forehead, aka the softest picture known to existBellamy surprises his girlfriend Clarke when she’s back home, but that’s not the only surprise he gives her in one day.He takes out a ring, and suddenly they’re doing this whole ‘forever’ thing for real.





	From Now On (I’ll Love You Forever)

Clarke calls out for her best friend, Monty as she was wondering why he had been taking so long outside. She had wanted to get away from the city, from the stress and be with her family and those closest to her.

Knowing that Monty had been taking time off of school for the summer, his photography keeping his mind busy—she decided to take him on her trip to a house in the middle of the woods. Personally, her safe haven in crazy times. (Plus, it would give Monty great shots he could use in the future)

  
She opens the back door of the house remembering that’s where she saw him last. She didn’t expect to hear voices, but her ears perked at the sound of Monty talking to someone.

  
Was it a neighbor? Someone who had found her, or maybe one of their other friends?

  
Clarke looks out into the distance, all the air leaving her lungs as she looks at the person her friend is talking to.

  
_Shaggy hair_.

  
_A face that’s clean shaven_.

  
A thick sweater to cover him up in the chill of Australia winter months, and Clarke just couldn’t believe her eyes. She had no idea how Bellamy would even come see her, especially since they’ve been texting and calling each other nonstop. Since filming ended last summer with their television show, it was hard to stay away from each other and avoid feelings.

So they acted on them. And Clarke has never been happier.

“Bellamy?” She breathes out, a word she could only hear. Monty notices her standing there first, and nudges Bellamy with his elbow and that’s when he makes eye contact with her. For the first time in a month, they see each other in person.

  
It was difficult, to not see her boyfriend as much as she’d like. He had his own family to see, and he was living in California too.

  
The smile she loved so much, lit up on his face as he sets his bag down on the grass as they couldn’t look away from the other’s gaze.

  
She didn’t want to look like a fool as she stood there awe-struck, so she shakes her head in disbelief. Once it hits her that he’s really here, Clarke runs down the steps of the house and right into Bellamy’s arms.

  
He catches her, one arm tight around her waist and the other goes to tangle in her blonde hair. Only to realize that her hair is in a ponytail, Bellamy settles to cradle her neck.

  
Clarke closes her eyes, mindless to their friend cheering in front of them and breathes in his scent. She missed him so much, and keeping their private life out of the eyes of the fans of their show was beginning to get more difficult. In times where she misses him and he’s busy to answer her text, she wishes she could tweet out a message to him saying how great he was to her. How good of a person he was, to claim him as her favorite guy.

  
“I missed you,” She whispered to him as his grip loosened. It was the first thing that came to mind, “how did you get here?”

  
Bellamy pulled away for a second, his thumb caressing her neck to embrace the sweetness of the moment. “The plane ride wasn’t bad, I was already in the country to visit my parents and I wanted to see you.” His eyes bore into her’s and his voice full of emotion. 

  
She smiled so big.

  
“You’re really here,” Clarke pointed out and bit her lip to hide her giggle when he leans closer to kiss the side of her head since she was actually in front of him after so long. “With me.”

  
She wraps her arms around his torso and listens to his heart beating, it makes her calm. She’s so in love, it wasn’t funny anymore. She wasn’t going to run when things got serious for a second time, she wanted him to know that. 

  
Monty gets involved before Bellamy has a chance to reply, “That’s a great pose you guys have right now...if you don’t mind,” He paused to get his phone from his back pocket. “Can I take a picture?”

  
He could do whatever he wanted as long as Clarke could hold Bellamy for the rest of her life. (It’s what she wanted to say.)

  
“What do you say Clarke, should we let him ruin the moment?” Bellamy teased, although he’s wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close to his chest. 

He was so touchy, afraid to let her go. 

  
Clarke nuzzled into him, her grin wide and she’s laughing muffled against his sweater. “Go ahead, Monty”

  
Bellamy was laughing when they took the picture, his face scrunched with amusement as his lips met the side of her head. It’s a picture she would cherish forever.

* * *

“If I would’ve known that you would stare at the ring more than me,” Bellamy began to tease her, running his finger along the ring that wrapped around Clarke’s forth finger on her left hand. “I wouldn’t of brought it with me.”

  
Although Clarke was beyond the moon happy at the moment, she kicked Bellamy’s shin under the sheets lightly. They had gone out for dinner at a local restaurant, and in her mind, she just wanted one on one time with her boyfriend to catch up on things and there he was—on his knee with a beautiful diamond ring held in his shaky hands.

  
She had said yes before he got to finish asking her, claiming that she already knew how much he loved her.

  
Not that she wouldn’t of cried more if he got through his entire speech, but the second she had heard him say that she was the one—her heart stopped and she couldn’t do it anymore. She jumped up from her chair and wrapped her arms around him and kept whispering yes in his ear until he got up and kissed her.

  
Now, while lying in Clarke’s bed next to each other, Bellamy hadn’t wanted to move away. So their legs stayed intertwined and smiles practically glued to their faces, neither of them being able to understand that they were going to get married.

  
_To each other_.

  
After all this time of jumping the fence or dancing on the line of when they’d get back together. It left her close to tears everytime she thought about it; so she’s saving it for another time. _Maybe for her wedding day in a few months_. 

  
“I’ll have the rest of my life to stare at you, Bellamy.” Clarke says softly, completely serious. His hair is smooth as she runs her fingers through his curls, and suddenly he’s moving closer to nuzzle into her neck. “It’s a beautiful ring.”

  
“Thank you for complimenting my selection choice,” He laughed against her skin. Bellamy takes a minute to let out a deep breath, until he whispered. “We’re doing this? Going all in?”

  
“Are you regretting wanting to marry me cause I’m not giving you the ring back.” Clarke bit her lip, her thumb running over the diamond on her finger. She really didn’t want to give it up, but if Bellamy....

  
Her thoughts get cut off, as Bellamy disagreed. “I’ll let you keep the ring if I have second thoughts, which will never happen, love.”

  
His hand snakes around her waist to pull her closer to his chest, his warmth was leaving her dizzy. Clarke would never get tired of this. She’s sure of it.

“You proposed to me today, I can’t believe you.” Clarke laughed, looking down at his face. “That’s two surprises in one day, Bell.”

  
“You wanna know what’s not a surprise?” He pecks a soft kiss against her skin. “How much I love you.”

  
Clarke rolls her eyes playfully, although her heart is melting in complete love for the man beside her.

  
“You think you’re so funny, huh?”

  
“I’ll spend the rest of my life convincing you that I am.” With those words, Clarke adjusts so that she could meet his lips because it was hard to resist. She was his, and he was her’s. It made sense. It finally felt right, and she was getting married to the man of her dreams.

  
“I love you too.” She reminds him when they break away, breath tingling her nose. “Always.”


End file.
